Help Wanted
by OhItsAubrey
Summary: "Single Dad, 48, with three darling little girls, seeks Mom for his children." Gru thinks it's time for him to get the girls a mom, so he hires one. He doesn't seem to understand what the deal is. My first DM fic. R&R please.
1. The Problem with Margo

**PLEASE READ FIRST****:**

**NO Flames please.**

**If you don't like the summary or the whole idea of my story please don't even bother scrolling down to read and review it. Your flames are just a waste of time. I write this just for fun and I just want to share with fans. So, please, don't be a hater. Have a nice day.**

**

* * *

**

"**Help Wanted"**

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own "Despicable Me".

**Author's Note****:** I fell in love with this movie so much… especially with Gru. Pardon me if I have grammatical errors, I'm not really a professional writer (I'm more of an artist) and It's been a while since I wrote fan fiction, and it's great to be back. :)

Please enjoy and review. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 1****: The Problem with Margo**

"Come on daddy!" little Agnes, all dressed in her pink tutu, called outside their lawn.

"Let's go!" Edith hopped excitedly right next to her sister.

"Alright, alright…." Gru slammed the front door open with his foot. He was carrying three of the girl's duffel bags with difficulty. "What's in your bags anyway? Rocks?"

Edith and Agnes giggled. "No."

"Why are they so heavy? You girls are only going to dance lesson for an hour." Gru said making his way to their rocket car with Edith and Agnes tailing him.

"Uh, because they're not our stuff for dance lessons?" Edith grinned and Agnes giggled even more. "We have our stuff in the car already."

"What?" Gru dropped the bags down on the ground and looked at the two angrily. The two started laughing. He sighed, and picked up the bags again. "I'll be right back. Make sure you two are seated in the car."

"Okay!" The two called out happily and headed for the car.

"Hey, where's Margo?" Edith asked as they headed inside the car. Agnes just shrugged.

Gru went back inside the house, mumbling angrily to himself. He dropped the bags on the corner, got his keys out of his pocket and headed back outside... but as he put his hand on the doorknob, he heard some rustling upstairs. So he decided to check it out.

"Dave, if that's you upstairs, go back to the lair where everyone is right now." Gru called out as he climbed up the stairs.

"No Dad, It's me Margo."

Gru entered the girls' room and saw Margo in her tutu, in front of the mirror, without her glasses and her hair not in her usual ponytail. "I thought you were outside with your sisters already. Is something wrong?"

Margo quickly got her brush and put her hair in a ponytail as fast as she can.

"Oh, nothing dad… Just, uh… Taking my time getting ready."

"Well, okay. But you better hurry up or you'll be late to your dance lessons"

Margo grabbed her duffel bag on her rocket bed and slung it to her shoulder and rushed to the door without looking back at Gru. "Let's go dad!"

Gru looked at her go with a puzzled look and saw her glasses on the table. Suddenly He heard her yelp outside the hallway. He sighed, grabbed her glasses and went outside the room to check on her.

He saw Margo rubbing her knee on the floor. "Ow..."

"Are you okay?" He kneeled down and helped her up.

"Yeah.. I'm ok dad. Thanks." She smiled sheepishly. "Now let's go..."

Before she rushed off, Gru held a grip on her arm. "Hold it missy..." He said, as he straightens her up. "You forgot these..." Gru put her glasses on her.

"Oh... Yeah, thanks Dad." She smiled at him.

Gru smiled back at her. "Now, let's go, your sisters are waiting..." He held her hand as they went downstairs.

000000

Gru parked at the back of the dance school, knocking out two of the cars parked next to his.

Edith was the first one to rush out of the car "Come on, let's go… we'll be late!" Agnes and Margo followed her to the school's entrance while Gru grabbed their stuff, and slung them to his shoulder and followed them shortly.

Inside the school, little girls with their moms were lining up to their respective classes. Gru was the only dad in the room, he was so embarrassed when he first came to this school with the girls, but he's used to it now.

Ever since after the girls' last recital, Agnes, Edith and Margo and three more girls were promoted to the Intermediate Dance class.

The door to their class studio clicked open and came out a petite, slender lady with black hair tied in a bun and brown eyes. She was wearing a black, short-sleeved leotard and a pink transparent shawl tied around her waist. She was their dance teacher; Ms. Adelle Rogers.

"Good morning everyone" She smiled. "You can all come in now and we'll start the lesson in just a minute."

All of them followed inside. The parents headed down to the row of chairs at the back of the room to watch and wait while six little girls get in position on the dance floor.

"Good morning girls" the teacher said as she made her way in front of the class.

"Good morning Ms. Rogers." The girls chorused.

Miss Rogers looked at the back of the room and smiled. "And good morning to you moms… and of course, Mr. Gru."

Gru blushed as he and the moms greeted her back. He heard some of the girls giggle and he blushed even harder.

"Alright girls, let's get started…" Ms. Rogers started a lecture about ballet techniques and demonstrating how to do it.

While the little girls started their lesson, the moms started gossiping about some random stuff. And poor Mr. Gru was stuck there for an hour with nothing to do but either take a nap, watch the little girls dance or listen to the useless nonsense the moms were blabbing about.

Gru sighed and decided to watch the little girls dance. Just watching them dance along with the peaceful music in the background was making him sleepy…

000000

"Daddy! Daddy wake up!"

Gru slowly opened his eyes and saw Agnes smiling up at him. "Agnes?" he yawned. "Are you and your sisters done?" He asked.

"Yes, we're done." She climbed up and sat on his lap. "Daddy, can I have a juice box please?"

Gru grabbed Agnes' bag and got a juice box and punched in the straw for her. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Agnes said taking a sip of her juice.

"Hey, where are your sisters?" Gru asked the little girl.

"Margo and Edith went to the bathroom." Agnes answered while playing with the straw. She suddenly jumped down from Gru's lap when Miss Rogers passed by.

"Ms. Addie!" Agnes called out to her and rushed over to her to give her a hug.

"Hello Aggie!" Ms. Rogers kneeled down and opened her arms to hug her back. They hug each other tight.

Gru watched them as he tried to avoid eye contact with her, he didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. But he saw Agnes point at him, maybe telling her where her dad was. "Crap." He muttered as he saw her approach him while carrying Agnes with her.

"Hi Mr. Gru…" She greeted. "How are you?"

Gru smiled sheepishly and said. "I'm fine. Uhm... What about you?"

"I'm great. Thanks for asking." She said. "Listen, Mr. Gru… I need to talk to you, about Margo…"

Gru blinked "What about Margo?"

"Well, we should talk somewhere private…" She put down Agnes on the ground. "Aggie sweetie, go ahead and find your sisters… your daddy and I are just going to have a little talk inside my office okay?"

"Agnes, tell your sisters to wait for me here okay?" Gru added.

Agnes smiled and nodded and ran off to find her sisters.

"If you would follow me please Mr. Gru." Ms. Rogers said while Gru stood up from his chair, stretched a little bit and followed her to her office.

"So, what's this about Margo?" He asked as he closed the door of the office behind them.

Ms. Rogers crossed her arms and leaned back on her table. "Well, she seems out of it… Usually, she'd be excited about dance lessons but today she wasn't. She'd dance with us but not with her usual energetic self. And I'm worried about her." She frowned and looked at Gru. "And I thought you might know something about it."

Gru also frowned. "Well, I don't know what's going on with her… but she was quiet on the way here."

"You think you can ask her what's wrong? I mean, I don't like it when my students, especially your daughters, are down." Ms. Rogers said.

"Well, I'll try and talk to her about it. But I won't guarantee you that she'll tell me everything." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay, at least try…" She smiled gently and touched Gru's shoulder. This made Gru blush a little. "And let me know if you find out something. I might help."

"Sure. Thank you for being concerned about Margo."

"It's no problem. I always look out for my students… and also, I'm very fond of your three little girls. They're nice, sweet kids and they're special in their own way." She said.

Gru chuckled. "Yeah…" the two became silent for a minute. Gru remembered the girls waiting outside and broke the silence. "Oh, uhm… well, we have to get going now Ms. Rogers."

"Oh, of course… let me know what's going on with Margo okay?" She said making her way to the door to open it for him. "Good-bye Mr. Gru, tell the girls I said bye."

"Sure. Thank you… We'll see you next time. Bye." Gru waved goodbye as he exited her office.

Outside, the girls were waiting for him. Edith was bouncing around excitedly again. "Hey Dad, let's go home... I'm hungry!"

"Me too! Me too!" Agnes said.

Gru just smiled at the two and he looked at Margo, like earlier today, was quiet again. Something was definitely wrong.

000000

"Yaay! Lasagna! Lasagna for dinner!" Agnes jumped around as she entered the kitchen to their dining booth.

Yumm!" Edith said sitting down right next to her little sister.

Gru, dressed in his turtleneck sweater with his red checkered apron, grabbed two plates of lasagna and placed it in front of them, and then he went back to the kitchen to grab glasses and the pitcher of orange juice from the fridge.

"Alright you two, dig in…" He said as he set the glasses on the table and poured juice in them.

He looked around the table as he watched the girls eat. He wasn't surprised that Margo wasn't there, she was still out of it ever since they arrived from dance school. She just rushed to their room and never came down the whole evening.

"Hey Dad, aren't you gonna eat yet?" Edith asked with her mouth full.

Gru gave her an annoyed look. "Edith, please don't talk with your mouth full…"

The little blonde chewed, gulped her food down and grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry… so, you're not gonna eat yet?" she asked again.

"Not yet… besides Margo isn't here." He said sitting down next to Agnes.

"She's been acting weird lately…" Edith told him.

"Yeah... I think she's sad." Agnes added.

"Do you two know what's going on with your sister?" Gru asked.

Agnes and Edith shook their head in reply. "Nope."

Their dad stood up and sighed. "Well, I think I need to talk to her now…" He stood up and mumbled something to himself. He wasn't really ready for this… he wasn't really good at talking to people about their problems. Hopefully his Dad instincts will just kick in.

000000

Margo was seated on the cushioned nook by their window. She sighed as she took out her cellphone, flipped it open and looked at the screen. She gave a gentle smile as she stared at something on the small screen.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. "Uh… who is it?" She quickly snapped her phone shut and hid it under the cushions.

"It's me. Can I come in?" said Gru outside their door.

"Sure, come in Dad." She replied.

"Hey." Gru greeted with a small smile on his face. "Hi." She greeted back without looking at her dad.

"It's dinner time… I made you and your sister's favorite tonight: Lasagna." He said hoping that it would cheer her up.

"I'm not really that hungry Dad..." She said looking outside the window.

"Well, you should eat something before you go to bed." He told her and she just nodded. Gru mentally scolded himself saying _'what are you waiting for? Ask her what's wrong already!' _

"Margo, is anything wrong?" He finally asked.

The little girl just looked away. "What… made you say that?"

"Well, everyone just thinks you're not your usual self today… and we're all worried about you." Gru said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Margo didn't say anything.

"Come on honey, you know you can tell me anything…" He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm here to help you with anything that's bothering you…"

Margo sighed. "Well… I dunno."

"You don't know what?"

"I dunno if I should tell you… you're not really the person that I need to talk to about this." She said.

"Oh." Gru frowned. He wasn't the person to talk to? He felt weird all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry Dad… it's not you. I just don't think you'd understand. I mean, I do trust you and you know I always tell you stuff but this, this one is different… I'm really sorry." Margo held his hand.

"Well… okay, if that's what you want." Gru said as he held hers back.

"But, there is something you can do…" Margo said looking up at her Dad.

"What?" He asked.

Margo stood up on her seat and gave him a hug. "This."

Gru smiled gently and hugged her back. "Now this, I can do anytime."

"Thanks Dad." She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Gru left the room after that and decided to check up on Edith and Agnes downstairs and also have dinner for himself. As he walked in the hallway he thought about what Margo said;

"_I'm sorry Dad… it's not you. I just don't think you'd understand. I mean, I do trust you and you know I always tell you stuff but this, this one is different…."_

What could it be troubling her? And why couldn't he know about it? What does she mean he wouldn't understand? It was confusing him. But it was okay because he was new to this parenting business. He thought about it hard. He needed help with this…

**++ End of Chapter ++**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note****:** Please don't kill me if Gru and the girls are OOC. It's my first DM fic. And let me know about errors in my grammar, I'll make sure to edit them out. Thank you. Please review and I'll update soon.


	2. A Mother's Help

"**Help Wanted"**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Despicable Me."

**A/N: **Thanks for the great reviews. You guys are awesome! :) Here's chapter 2… Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Mother's Help.**

Gru can't believe it. What was he thinking? He could have asked Dr. Nefario or maybe even one of his minions for advice but no. But he figured _she_ would be a lot of help… if she does help him out.

"Gru. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Ma." Gru said bluntly.

Gru's mother stood by her apartment door, looking up at him. They both stared at each other for a minute.

"Well, what brings you here?" She said with her thick Russian accent.

Gru sighed. Don't get him wrong, he loves his mother dearly but his mom is making it hard for him to do so. I guess that's just how his mom shows his affection for him.

"Can I come in first?" He asked.

His mom just looked at him for second. "Meh. Come on in…" She said boringly.

Gru sighed again as entered his mom's apartment. He thought his mom would stop treating him like he wasted his whole life after adopting the girls. She even said she was proud of him. But he doesn't mind it anymore, he was used to her.

Gru's mom sat down on her red recliner while her son followed and sat on the floral printed couch. Then silence.

"Are we just going to have a staring contest here?" Gru's mom said.

Gru grumbled. Let's just get this over with, he thought. "Well, Ma… I've been thinking… It has something to do about the girls, especially Margo."

This grabbed Gru's mom's attention. "What about my granddaughters?" Her voice was suddenly hinted with concern.

So Gru told her the whole story of what happened yesterday.

"What do you think it means, Ma? What Margo said?" He asked after he finished.

His mom nodded. "Uh-hm. Gru… think about it. Since the girls are

growing up, especially Margo, they need someone to tell or ask for advice about girl problems. Of course, you wouldn't understand because, well, you're not a woman."

Gru raised his brow. "So… what are you trying to say?"

She reached her claw grabber from the side of her recliner and smacked Gru on the head with it. "OWW!"

"They need a mother you twit!" She yelled.

Gru rubbed his head. "Oww... okay, you didn't need to hit me!"

"Hmp. And I thought you were smart. The answer was very obvious you know." She said putting aside her grabber.

He continued rubbing his head. "Hm… a Mother huh? I never thought about it."

"You should have thought about it when you adopted the girls." His mom remarked.

"Well, I always thought you'd be there for them." Gru said.

"I'm always there for my granddaughters… but they need a younger mother who understands children's issues nowadays. I'm too old to know those things." She said reaching for the TV remote on the side table.

"You have a point there." He said. They were silent again for a moment.

"So… where do I find a mom for the girls?"

Gru's mom sighed. She was tempted to smack him again for asking such a stupid question. But maybe not, some other time again. "You figure it out this time. I'm not helping you with that one."

"Why not?" He asked.

She reached her claw grabber again. Gru stood up and moved away from his mother. "Okay, okay, I get it… geez."

"Now go away and leave me alone. My show will be starting in a minute." She said flipping the TV open with the remote.

Gru grumbled and exited his mom's apartment. His mom was always crazy about soap operas in the morning and she doesn't want to be bothered when it's time to watch.

He sat down inside his rocket car that was parked in front of his mom's apartment building for an hour and thought about where to get a mom for the girls.

Suddenly his eyes widened and he gave a cunning smirk and said: "Light bulb…"

He took out his phone and dialed a certain number.

"Dr. Nefario… It's me. I'm going need your help with something…"

**++ End of Chapter ++**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sorry for the very short chapter. I wanted to go on, but that's going be a different chapter now. I'll be updating soon.

I hope I got Gru's mom's attitude right. And also, I'm kinda annoyed that she doesn't have a name… :I


	3. Momion?

"**Help Wanted"**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Despicable Me"

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay… I had to finish my internship, catch up with my reading, graduation and also the Holidays. I haven't even replied to some of the reviews yet. But anyway, here's chapter 3. Enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Momion?**

"So what's this all about Gru?" Asked an old man with his British accent, he was wearing a lab coat and riding a slow scooter.

Gru dusted himself up after going through the tube going down his lair. "Well Doc, long story short, the girls need a mother."

"A mother?" Dr. Nefario asked, and he looked at Gru. Doesn't he know what to do to get the girls a mother? He shrugged and decided to let him figure it out.

"Yeah. So did you work on it now?" Gru asked eagerly.

"Of course! Watch..." Dr. Nefario rode his scooter as he grabbed a small remote from his pocket pressing a button to open a metal door to his left. The door made a hissing sound and a cloud of fog came out as it opened.

Dr. Nefario grinned and for some reason a loud triumphant music started playing on the background. "Behold my newest creation… the MOMion!"

A robotic minion came out of the metal doors. It look just like a regular minion except it was wearing a pink apron, pearl earrings on the side of it's head and the size was twice as big as a regular minion.

Dr. Nefario started laughing maniacally along with the music but ended up coughing badly. "Alright Len, that's enough of the music. Thank you." He said to a tall minion with one eye who was holding a boom box who stood next to him. The minion happily pressed the stop button and skipped away.

"Well, what do you think Gru?" the old man asked.

"It could work out. We'll try it out later. Thank you Doctor" He said grabbing his hand and shaking it.

Suddenly a chubby and a tall minion walked by and saw the Momion. "Oooohhh.." they chorused as they stared in awe.

"Mama!" the chubby one said. Then the tall one started saying it too until all the of the minions looked around and saw the robot. Now all of the minions were chorusing "Mama" now and started making their way to the Momion. They gathered around it and started hugging it.

"Uh-oh… I knew they would do that." Dr. Nefario said.

"Alright… break it up, break it up!" Gru told the yellow little critters. "It's not your real Mama!"

But the Minions weren't listening; they just kept on chorusing "Mama" while giving it a group hug.

Gru sighed. This was going to be a problem.

* * *

Later that afternoon… After Gru picked up the girl's from school, he told them to gather around the living room for a surprise.

"Oh boy, I wonder what Dad has for us?" Edith asked excitedly as they made their way to the living room.

Agnes jumped at the couch as she yelled "A surprise! A surprise for us! Yay!"

Margo sat down next to Edith quietly. Edith looked at her. "Seriously Margo, what's wrong with you? You've been like this for two days now and Agnes and I are getting worried about you. Can't you tell us what's going on?"

Agnes stopped jumping and sat down next to her. She figured this was something serious and was curious to find out what was going on with their older sister.

Margo sighed. "Well, I guess I could tell you guys, since you two are very close to me."

Edith and Agnes smiled. "Go on… we'll hear you out." The little blonde said.

"Well, I…" Margo started, but stopped when she heard their Dad by the hallway.

"Alright Girls… Here I come."

He entered the living room and was pushing something that was underneath white sheets. He pushed it in the middle of the room as the girls just sat there quietly with puzzled look in their faces.

Gru smiled at the three. "Are you ready?" and without even a nod of approval from the girls he pulled the sheets off. "Ta-daa!"

Silence…

"What? Not good?" Gru asked.

"Well, it's good Dad... but don't you think we have enough Minions already?" Margo asked on behalf of her confused sisters.

"But it's not just an ordinary minion…" Gru said holding out the remote control for the robot. "It's your new Mom… it's a Momion!"

Silence again…

"A what now?" Edith asked.

"A Momion… I figured you girls need a mom. So, there…" Gru replied. He pushed a button on the remote and the MOMion moved towards the girls and it spoke; "Hello girls, how was your day?" It said with its synthesized female voice.

"Uh… Hello Momion." Agnes greeted and giving it a shy smile.

Edith and Margo gave Gru a 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"Come on girls, interact with her… I know you'll like it." Gru said.

"What would you want me to do? Cook dinner? Do your laundry? Give you a bath?" the Momion asked. "Or do you want me to give you a hug?" It moved its robotic limbs up getting ready for a hug.

"Go on girls…" Gru said smiling at them.

The girls looked at one another, hesitating. But they gave it a shot anyway. The three of them gave it a group hug but they backed away immediately.

"Momion's skin feels too cold." Agnes said rubbing her arm.

"Dad, a mom's hug is suppose to be warm and comforting… not cold and uncomfortable." Margo said the she gave a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, I have to go do homework now… Excuse me." Then she exited the living room.

Gru frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Sorry Dad, but Margo's right… we need something real… not this." Edith said pointing at the maternal machine. "Ah well… Come on Agnes, we have homework to do too…" she took Agnes' hand and exited the room.

Gru remained silent as her daughters left him alone with Momion. He gave a sigh as he collapsed on the sofa. "Great. What now Gru?" He asked himself.

"AH! Mama!" All of the Minions came scurrying inside the living room after searching for the machine and they were chorusing "Mama" once again and they gathered around it to give it a hug.

Gru just looked at them annoyingly. "Well, at least you guys like her…"

**++End of Chapter++**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Another short chapter… I might do some Editing because I kinda lost my ideas about this chapter. And I feel a little lost about the next one too. I guess I should start brainstorming once again. And the Momion thing… the name does sound weird, but that's what popped of my head.

Minion = Momion. Whatever. :P

Well then, please review.


End file.
